lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:StarwarsRocks2012/Hmm... Merry Christmas-sy Time!
Alrighty, lads and lassies. It's time you listen to good 'ol Rocks' take on Christmassy time. Annnyway. This past week I have constantly been reminded of the "Joys" of Chistmas. And I'm going to say this right now: This may sound a lot like Rep's, but in fact, I'm trying to be completely origional here. The cases have been everywhere. We're gonna do this list style! >:D 1. The first "Joy of Christmas" was a few weeks ago, when my sister from Maryland was visiting us. One day, I come downstairs from a very refreshing sleep-time, :P, and my two sisters and my mom are talking about something, and I decide to listen in. As it turns out, a woman in Chicago, wanting to get an XBOX One for her son, brought a sharpened SCREWDRIVER to Wal-Mart, and stabbed three people. One was a Teacher at a local school, one a College student, and one a pregnant woman. Later, she said "It doesn't matter if I have to be in jail for a little while, my son will be happy for Christmas." As it turns out, this was just a publicity stunt by some News Company. Wow, news company, you're the best. Make me feel the feels, then just turn it around on me. :| Anyway, my point being, this is actually how some people are. Some people do some crazy stuff to get what they want/think they need. 2. My cousin shared this one with me, unknowingly. The story goes, that we were going to go to my Grandma's house to give her her gifts for her 79th Birthday. My Aunt and her three children needed to be picked up on the way, because my Aunt can't drive due to a surgery she just had, and my oldest cousin's car doesn't have heat. :| Anyway, we pick them up and we're driving to my Grandma's house, and my youngest cousin, who is 7, I think, says to my oldest cousin that the 25th is his favorite day of the year. And she asks him why, just to humor him, and he says it's because he gets everything he wants. Now, I understand, he's 7, he can think these things, but that got me thinking. Many people feel this way. It's just so hard not to feel excited becuase you get everything you want/ family you haven't seen in forever is coming over/ the EATS :P. 3. This one is from myself. I have been finding myself wishing for Christmas to be over. That is really sad. Really sad. The reasons are just, though. I am wanting to celebrate Jesus' birth, but I am not wanting the "Joys" that come with it. Stress, craziness, the family comin' over, :|, the gifts, even. I'm just not excited for the gifts for some reason. This year, I told my parents what I really wanted, and it turned out to be 2 books and an ITunes Giftcard. So then I felt bad, because they then had to think up 60 bucks worth of stuff to give me. The point of this whole thing is just to get my thoughts down on paper, if you happen to scroll down to look at the comments section with people getting angry at me and you see this, feel free not to even read it. :P I'd be fine with that. I just wanted to let the computer know how I feel about Christmassy time. :P Well, have a Merry Christmas, y'all. And Galv, Happy Holidays. :P (That was a joke, don't get angry at me for that, BTW. :P) -Rocks Category:Blog posts